Inuyasha's run in with Black Star
by Ninja Kitty and Ninja Kitsune
Summary: RE-WRITTEN! Kagome is half dog, half kitsune hanyou. Blackstar falls head over heals for her, but how will he be able to handle our favorite hot headed, even though his hair is silver, puppy? Will he put in the hospital, or get a really bad BLACK eye, mind the lame pun. R&R I'M NOT THAT SICK ANYMORE! MWHAHAHAHAH!...only in the mind still...kukukukukukukukukukukuku
1. Chapter 1 pro-log part 1

I'm so sorry every one. This was the original version, but it had gotten lost, so I had to re-do it like the first chapter you read, and now I found it! Please don't hate me. I thank everyone who encouraged me to get better...even though a few where mostly rants...not that I blame them...thank you still.

This is the pro-log!

Chapter one: black star's beat down part one

It was a normal day in death city. When I mean normal, not so much. Black star was on his way back to his and Tsubaki's apartment. Tsubaki was on a girl's day out with Maka, Patty, Liz, and Blair. Yes, Blair. So Blackstar had the whole day to himself. Right when he was about to turn the corner, he saw a teen that look about his age with blue/ black raven hair in a braid that went mid thigh. She had the bluest of blue eyes that you would get lost in for hours if you looked in them.

She was wearing a shirt that was cut half way down so it stops at mid stomach and said 'fuck off and have a nice day.' Blackstar just had to laugh at that. She had an attitude that said 'Don't fuck with me or I'll mess you up.' That scared him a little. But in other words, she was his angel. Blackstar was love struck. He was even falling harder for her when he noticed that she had to silver white dog ears tipped with black on top of her head, and a tail to mach.

What he didn't notice was an infuriated inu-hanyou standing behind him getting ready to pummel the squirt into the ground for checking out his girlfriend Kagome. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha said to the blue haired kid. Blackstar nearly pissed his pants when he looked around and saw a silver haired hanyou with golden amber eyes that seemed to look right threw you to your soul. He wore a red muscle shirt that said 'touch her and die' and had an arrow that was pointing east. He had silver dog ears that were like the girl had, but weren't tipped with black, and no tail.

Blackstar figured that they were brother and sister, so he put on his godly act and yelled "I THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR IS CHECKING OUT YOUR HOT SISTER OVER THERE!" 'That will get her attention!' thought Blackstar. As soon as Kagome heard what was going on, she saw that her boyfriend, Inuyasha, was about to pummel a poor blue haired boy to the ground for what he said.

Kagome stopped talking to her friend Sango on the phone and told her she would see her at the academy for lord deaths meeting tomorrow and ran right over to Inuyasha.  
She grabbed his arm that he was going to punch the boy with and said "Inuyasha, sweetie, please stop.  
I don't want you to start a fight on our first day back. Please, stop, for me." Once Kagome said that, Inuyasha sighed and put his arm around her waist and turned her to his other side where the arrow was on his shirt pointing to her.

Blackstar's heart sank a little when he saw this. But he thought of a plan to get her so he could be all his and no one would get through him. He would find a way to make her like him more than her boyfriend.

Once again, I am very sorry. Thank you everyone.

ALRIGHT! I wanna make a deal with you.  
5 reviews will equal next chapter tomorrow  
10 reviews will equal the next chapter at 11:00 pm  
15 reviews will equal the next chapter TODAY!

I might post another chapter if I want to right now! But I still need people to love me!  
I love all of my peeps who review, favor, and follow me! I feel so loved...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blackstar's beat down part 2 and Inuyasha's first true love.

Inuyasha looked down at Blackstar and glared at him. Kagome decided to break the awkwardness and introduce herself and Inuyasha. "Hi, I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha." Blackstar still thought that they were brother and sister. When she extended her hand, Blackstar without thinking as usually, didn't shake her hand but grabbed...one of her boobs...and squeezed it. She turned red as a tomato.

Not out of embarrassment but of anger as well. Inuyasha saw this and did not like it. He growled a ferocious growl to tell the boy to stop. He was about to kick him in the head until it was done for him by now other than Kagome.

He was always proud of his girl...

THIS IS WHERE THE REAL STORY BEGINS!

Inuyasha pov

I was walking outside ready to ask Kikyou out. She looked all pretty and stuff, but truth is I didn't even love her back. Yeah, call me a cold hearted bastard, but hey, I just haven't found the right one yet. When I walked outside my friends were talking to a new student who was coming over to ask me something I guess. She was a drop dead gorgeous girl, no young woman. She wouldn't like me, a boy, no, a half demon.

She would never love me."Hey there, I'm Kagome what's your name?" Kagome, the voice of an angel spoke to my heart. "I-Inuyasha." I stuttered, great. What caught my attention was that she showed excitement in her eyes and her little puppy ears perked up when she saw my ears, wait her PUPPY DOG EARS!?  
Her hat was gone and when she noticed, she panicked and covered her ears with her hands.

I walked up behind her and pried her hands off her head to uncover her ears. She had beautiful silver white ears with black tips that matched her hair. They were the most beautiful ears on no one more beautiful than hear. I couldn't help but just stare at her beauty with a smile on my face. At that moment, I knew, we were born for each other. I then leaned down and whispered in one of her kawii puppy ears. "You don't have to hide your ears; I think you look perfect the way look." She turned around and stared at me then a smile crept up on her face. She showed her fangs without shame.

She then put her arms around my neck and nuzzled my chest and cried. "Why are you crying?" She looked up from my soaked shirt and smiled as she told me why. "I'm not crying of sadness, these are tears of joy. Thank you, for showing me that I don't need to hide my true self. You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for, Inuyasha, thank you."

FIVE DAYS LATER

I was sitting in class next to Kagome, who had not worn her at ever again after her first day. I introduced her to my friends, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, (black star never met inu yet) Maka, and Soul who would not stop rubbing her ears at any chance he had. At lunch, Soul decided to ask Kagome a question, "Hey Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to come over to me and Maka's apartment with the rest of us to watch a new horror movie 'ZOMBIE APPOCOLYPSE THE X-FILES ADDITION', Unless, you're to chicken enough." Kagome looked like someone had asked her if she would like to have her most favorite food in the world. She got up and started jumping up and down yelling yes, yes, yes nonstop.

She then stopped and hugged soul, and then he got a nose bleed because Kagome had jumped to high to hug him, since she is only like 4'9'', and she accidentally almost put his entire face in her chest. I was a little jealous at that. Right after school, when then went home with Soul and Maka, to watch the horror movie. To my surprise, whenever one screamed on some parts, Kagome just laughed. She was not scared one bit. Nothing could scare her, ever. And I liked that about Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kagome's sugar rush

Inuyasha pov

After the movie we all decided to see who could eat the most cookies in 2 minutes. Soul, Kid, Patty, me, and Kagome. WAIT A MINUTE! KAGOME! I'm still surprised no matter what she did. She even made some really loud kid (hint, hint) that goes to the academy, shut up for the whole movie. She told him that if he didn't, she would castrate him in front of everyone and put it on YouTube. Everyone laughed until Kid ruined it.

He said that the boy was 'symmetrically served'. Then everything became awkward and silent. Then Kagome mummerd something that we all laugh to, "This awkward moment was brought to you by MTV." Then we decided, on the cookie eating contest!

Kagome tore open the package with her claws and you could see that she was craving the double chocolate cookies. 'I hope she doesn't get a sugar rush.' I thought. To late. Kagome won the contest, and got a sugar rush. She saw Blair in her cat form and started chasing her around the house.

That's when I noticed that Kagome had a tail that matched her ears. It was funny when her tail waged when she chased Blair around the house. Kagome then tripped when Blair threw a miniature pumpkin at Kagome. When she tripped, her chest came in contact with Soul's face. When she got up, she looked down and saw an unconscious, bloody nosed soul.

She then walked over to me and tripped on her own two feet, knocking both of us to the ground. When I looked in my arms, all I saw was beautiful sleeping angel. I then carried her to my house that I shared with Miroku and Sango.

Sorry for the short chapter! I want to thank Kidlove for that rant about that previous authors note that I deleted. Thanks again! You made me realize that I am stronger than I thought I was.


	4. Chapter 4

Me no own anything but plot.

Chapter 4: the after math of Kagome's sugar rush

Inuyasha pov

After I took kagome to my house where me, Sango, and Miroku live, I took her to my room. Miroku and Sango are in a different academy than me, but sometimes come to mine on their free period time. Kagome had just woken up after about 5 or 6 hours of sleeping.

She walked down stairs to the living room where Sango, Miroku, and I were watching vh1 jumpstart. She was wearing some pj's that Sango changed her into. They were pink with blue and purple butterflies all over them. Kagome had a funny looking bed head. One side was sticking and looking all frizzy and tangled, and the other side was down and not to messed up. She had drool on the side of her mouth, and her eyes were halfway open.

What made her look even funnier, and cuter was that one of her ears were up and the other down. Her tail was wagging with curiosity and made her look funnier.  
Kagome looked at us like we were crazy because we were laughing so hard. She then went to a mirror on the wall, looked at herself and ran back up stairs. She then came back down 5 minutes later looking like it never happened, but still wore the pajamas.

We made small talk, and met Sango and Miroku. When she met Miroku, she gave him a bloody nose and knocked him unconscious when she gave him that upper cut punch. At least she knew how to fight and it surprised me that when she told us that she is an MMA fighter in training.

We made small talk for a while, and then I decided to ask her a question. "Hey Kagome, what kind of hanyou are you?"

She looked at me like I was crazy at first for my random question, but her face softened and she put on her perfect smile. "Oh, I'm half fox, and half dog, and my grandparents were humans. So I'm kinda like you but a little different. I'm more fox than dog. My mother was an inu-hanyou, and my father was a fox demon." Kagome is more fox than dog. Wow. Things have changed a lot over the years.

Miroku was thinking about something, and then decided to ask Kagome a question. "Hey Kagome, what are your parents like?" After he asked her that question, Kagome's face turned horrified, tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran back to the guest room crying her heart out. After I heard the door slam, me and Sango glared at Miroku. "What did I do wrong?" He asked. I got up and dragged him to the basement by the back of his shirt. "What you did wrong was ask Kagome about her parents. Something bad probably happened to them you jack ass!" I yelled at him while dragging him down the basement stairs.

I'm on a role today!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: unwanted memories and a missing fox

Disclaimer: me own nothing but plot

Kagome pov

I wish Miroku never brought up anything about my parents. It just hurts to try and to remember them. They had died protecting me; and ever since I was just a few years old, I have been living with my human grandparents. My mother was adopted by my grandparents when she was only a couple of days old. Her real parents were killed because it was forbidden to have a half breed child in her home town.  
And that is how my parents died.  
Protecting me from harm, and giving me a chance to live.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I didn't realize that I had changed into my animal form, a trait that I got from my father. My animal form looks like a fox kit, even though I am full grown, I am still very small.  
I have midnight black fur, with silverish snow colored fur around my muzzle, face, paws, ears, belly, and tail. And I am less than a foot tall...mou.

I heard someone coming up the stairs and figured it was Sango. I didn't want her to find me looking like this, so, I decided to hide under the bed, but I opened the window and ran around the room so they couldn't track my scent if Inuyasha tried looking for me, and then I went back under the bed to wait till they left to go all over the city to 'look' for me.

Sango pov

I can't believe Miroku would actually ask something like that! Asking about her parents like that when she said that her mother WAS an inu-hanyou, and her father WAS a fox demon! WAS! She said WAS. That mean something happened to them. God Miroku is such a fucking BAKA! Sigh...I don't know how I fell in love with a perverted idiot...god kill me.  
After my little rant inside my head, I decided to go check on Kagome to see how she was doing. When I got to her door, it seemed quiet. Too quiet to be exact. Something in this picture is wrong.  
I opened Kagome's door to find that her room is void of a half fox, half inu girl, with the window. My heart skips a beat of fear, and my eyes widen from shock, and I am chocking on air.  
She's gone.

Inuyasha pov

After I had dragged Miroku down here for punishment (they just lock him down there without one meal of the day people) whenever he does something wrong, or in Sango's case, rub her butt, I heard Sango walk up stairs. I stared at Miroku, no, I GLARED at him. He was sitting on the floor looking at me like an idiot with his head cocked to the side, while I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest like an angry father looking at his son for doing something very stupid.  
I continued to listen to what Sango was doing, but it was to quiet. Something is wrong. That's when it hits me; a strong scent of panic and fear. Panic washes over me and I run up stairs as Miroku follows me to see what is wrong.

"SANGO! What's wrong!?" I yell while running up the stairs in a panicked voice.  
"Sh-she's gone." She says in a whispered voice.  
I have a sort of confused face on, as I walk around her to see what she is talking about. I entered Kagome's room to find it void of life. I panicked at the sight of Kagome missing. Only a day with her and I've fallen hard for her.

Sorry for the late update guys! Please don't kill me, especially you Kid love! You are my goddess! Review...plz?


End file.
